1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elastomeric seals, such as shaft seals for automotive vehicle applications, and methods of forming the elastomeric seals.
2. Related Art
Elastomeric seals, such as shaft seals for automotive vehicle applications, typically include an elastomeric compound chemically coupled to a metal sealing ring. The elastomeric compound can include a variety of elastomers, polymers, and fillers, such as polyacrylates, ethylene acrylic, and fluoroelastomers. Examples of such elastomeric seals are provided by Federal-Mogul Corporation.
The elastomeric seals of the prior art are formed by molding the elastomeric compound to the metal sealing ring, and then oven post curing the elastomeric seal after the molding step to fully cure and chemically couple the elastomeric compound to the metal sealing ring. The conditions of the oven post curing step vary depending on the type of elastomeric compound, and the thickness and geometry of the elastomeric compound. Typically, the oven post curing step is conducted in an oven at a minimum temperature of 170° C. and for a time period of one hour to 24 hours, or more. Thus, the oven post curing step involves significant capital investment, labor costs, energy consumption, and other burdens on a manufacturer of the elastomeric seals.